One Body Ministries International
One Body Ministries International is a Christian Ministry which is currently headquartered in Katy, Texas. They are devoted to promoting unity in the Body of Christ and training disciples to spread the Gospel Message. Key Personnel There are currently three directors of the company: :Tolani Akingbade - President, Ministerial Director :Todd Uebele - Administrative Director :Yilda Rivera - Supplication Director History In 2003, Tolani Akingbade founded One Body Ministries in Katy, TX. Her goal was to train up Disciples of Christ, regardless of their denomination or background. Her desire was to work together to save the lost and minister to the saved. In 2004, Todd Uebele founded One Body Ministires in Gautier, MS. His goal was to tear down the barriers of denominationalism and work together to reach lost. His belief was that the constant bickering among Christ's disciples was a major reason that the lost stayed lost. Both Todd and Tolani worked together unofficially until Todd was recalled to Active Duty in 2006. Todd was faced with a ministry structure without leadership. Tolani had a minsistry with great leadership, but no structure. Todd gave his structure to Tolani and three years later, the ministries were formally merged into One Body Ministries International. Mission The mission of One Body Ministries International is to unite of believers in Christ into one body. They aim to tear down the walls of sectarianism and love each other as brothers and sisters in Christ. If Christians used just a tenth of the energy we expend in fighting each other to reach the lost, Heaven would be standing room only! Christ's kingdom is truly suffering from all our arguing. The mission of this ministry is to stop the fighting and reach out to each other so that together we can go and reach the lost. Christians are the number one reason why the lost stay lost. That is why we need to be one with each other, one in love. We need to be of one Spirit, one purpose. We need to put aside our differences and stop fighting each other. We all worship the same risen Savior, and we all have the same enemy, yet we all keep fighting each other. In spite of all this, in spite of the divisive attitudes, it is possible to be one unified body of believers. If we can make Jesus Christ our focus, we can have "unity in diversity". Imagine what a force the church would be if we could do that! Imagine the impact we could have on the lost! Imagine the souls we could win! Jesus did not found many churches, he founded ONE church and He did not found that church to split into many different factions, but to be of one mind and one purpose. Jesus wants His Church to be in harmony and in unity with one anther. He wants it so much He prayed for it. Knowing he was facing torture and death, Jesus paused to pray that we would all be one. The ministry is dedicated to making Jesus' prayer a reality. We realize that we will not get every single Christian in the world to act as one, but if we can get a majority, if we can get enough Christians to show the world that we are in deed one body, what an impact we would have! Core Values 1. The inerrancy of God’s word. The Bible is complete and completely without error in its original form: "16All Scripture is God-breathed and is useful for teaching, rebuking, correcting and training in righteousness, 17so that the man of God may be thoroughly equipped for every good work." (2 Timothy 3:16-17) 2. The Deity/Divinity of Jesus Christ. Jesus was 100% fully God: " 9For in Christ all the fullness of the Deity lives in bodily form, 10and you have been given fullness in Christ, who is the head over every power and authority." (Colossians 2:9-10) 3. The Humanity of Jesus Christ. Jesus was 100% fully man: "But when the time had fully come, God sent his Son, born of a woman, born under law." (Galatians 4:4) 4. Salvation comes only through Jesus Christ, through his death, burial and resurrection. There is no other way to God but through Jesus: "Jesus answered, 'I am the way and the truth and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me'." (John 14:6) 5. We are saved by God's Grace through our faith. Salvation is God's Gift, not something we earn: "8For it is by grace you have been saved, through faith--and this not from yourselves, it is the gift of God-- 9not by works, so that no one can boast." (Ephesians 2:8-9) Newsletter The Ministry put out a monthly newsletter called And These Three Remain until one of their directors was mobilized for deployment to Afghanistan in January of 2012. The newsletter contained articles from top Christian writers as well as excerpts from up coming books from One Body Press. External Links *Ministry Website *Ministry Facebook Page References Category:Ministries